Pensamientos
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Los pensamientos de Hiwatari tras la primera aparición de Krad, cuando aún están en la isla de excursión.


**Disclaimer:** Lo que siempre se dice, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y tampoco gano nada con escribir esta historia, aunque si alguien me quiere dar algo acepto donativos y regalos encantada que la paga de una estudiante es más bien miserable...

**Notas de la autora:** Este fic lo escribí después de leerme los tomos cuatro y cinco así que aquí es cuando Krad ha hecho acto de presencia por primera vez con todas las consecuencias que ello conlleva y aún están todos en la isla de excursión.

**Pensamientos**

Ese había sido un día muy ajetreado. Bueno, en realidad, desde que habían llegado a aquella isla de excursión todo había estado muy revuelto. Demasiado revuelto.

Satoshi se encontraba acostado en la cama de la habitación 505 del hotel. La habitación que compartían él y Sekimoto. Saehara había ido a buscar a Sekimoto y se lo había llevado a rastras porque esa noche otra vez volverían a jugar todos. Ahora estaba sólo, mirando la luna por la ventana y pensando...pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo un par de días.

Habían tenido que tomar un barco para llegar a la isla y a él lo habían puesto de pareja con Harada, la menor. Sonrió al recordarlo. Últimamente acababan siempre estando juntos, desde que él le pidió ayuda para estudiarla debido a su investigación para tratar de atrapar a Dark. Esa misma noche acabaron encerrados los dos en una de las trampas del museo...

Dark...Por fin había logrado atraparlo a él, no a Niwa, pero entonces...todo se le fue de las manos...No pudo evitar sentir compasión, culpabilidad...dolor, al ver a Niwa tumbado en el suelo, semiinconsciente, tan frágil e indefenso. Cuando el joven pelirrojo pronunció su nombre, llamándolo, sintió como un dolor intenso le perforaba el alma y el cuerpo...En aquel instante apareció Krad.

Krad...Siempre había temido la aparición de Krad. Él había sido su condena, el motivo de su propia destrucción. Y ahora había hecho acto de presencia. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando se había transformado y tuvo que compartir cuerpo con él pudo comprobar que era incluso peor de lo que había imaginado. El tener que ver cómo trataba de asfixiar a Niwa mientras él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, ya que ni él siquiera podía mantenerse allí donde estaba, en las profundidades del alma, como un mero espectador de la macabra escena. Encima Krad lo obligaba a elegir, o su propia vida, o la de Niwa. Pero él no era Krad, él no era un asesino, él era Satoshi Hikari, y eso no debía olvidarlo nunca si quería sobrevivir.

Por un instante, él logró tener control sobre el cuerpo y trató de agarrar a Niwa, aunque fue demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo ya caía al mar desde la considerable altura del faro y estaba lejos de su alcance. Afortunadamente, Niwa no se hizo nada grave, aunque a él no le fue tan bien. Krad le hizo pagar cara su osadía y estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Como hubiesen continuado más, no habría podido sobrevivir.

Después del ataque, volvió a tomar su aspecto, mientras observaba cómo Niwa lograba llegar a la orilla malherido por su culpa. Se marchó del faro y lo siguió. Llegó junto a él cuando éste se había desmayado en el suelo.

Lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó a su habitación. Le curó la herida del hombro, le cambió la ropa mojada y lo acostó en su cama. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el pelirrojo. Él se sentó en una silla y se puso a dormir. No quería que si Sekimoto llegara, se encontrase con su cama ocupada.

Al día siguiente se había levantado muy temprano y había estado paseando por el lugar, hasta que encontró a Niwa. El chico le dio las gracias por curarlo y él le dijo cómo rescatar a Dark. Niwa le había vuelto a agradecer su ayuda con una de sus amplias y dulces sonrisas. Entonces, no pudo más y tuvo que soltarle todo lo que llevaba guardado por dentro. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Eso se preguntaba él ahora, aunque en el fondo lo sabía perfectamente.

Nunca había mostrado tan abiertamente sus sentimientos como en aquel momento, pero es que la actitud de Niwa lo desconcertaba. No lograba entender por qué razón se mostraba tan amable con él después de todo el daño que le había hecho...No podía evitarlo, pero en cierto modo, lo envidiaba. Él nunca podría permitirse querer o necesitar nada, en cambio Niwa era una persona que se hacía querer...Y en verdad, le tenía mucho cariño, por eso le advirtió que no se mostrase tan confiado estando cerca de él, porque si no, no podría impedir que Krad despertase de nuevo. El tener que separarse del pelirrojo le dolía, pero era algo absolutamente necesario si quería protegerlo.

No había olvidado las palabras de Krad cuando vio reaparecer a Dark y había comprobado de lo que era capaz, pero como éste le había dicho, él tenía esperanza y esa esperanza se llamaba Daisuke Niwa.

Recordó cómo lo había visto llegar a nado con la menor de las Harada inconsciente. Cuando se acercó a él, le dijo que estaban buscando a la otra hermana y éste fue corriendo a buscarla. Se notaba que la quería mucho, pues aún en el estado en el que se hallaba, no pareció importarle eso lo más mínimo.

Miró un momento a Harada, que yacía sobre la fina arena de la playa. Estaba completamente empapada y tenía algunos cabellos cubriéndole el rostro. Lo que hizo en ese momento fue un impulso, algo completamente inesperado para él. Se acercó a la chica y, acariciándole la cara, le apartó los finos cabellos. Aún ahora, en la cama, podía sentir el suave tacto de su piel y el cabello enredado en sus dedos. Al momento ella había despertado y él se había quedado por un instante quieto, sin saber reaccionar, mirando embobado a la chica. Le hubiese encantado que aquél momento fuera eterno...lástima que llegó Saehara.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando se quedó dormido con una plácida sonrisa en el rostro, era una de las pocas veces que había sonreído. Y esa noche Satoshi soñó con el joven pelirrojo y, sobretodo, con la pequeña de las gemelas Harada.

Sentado a los pies de la cama, se podía ver en la penumbra del cuarto a un joven de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad, de largo pelo rubio y dorados ojos afilados, con alas blancas como las de un ángel, pero con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, no olvides que para mí tú lo eres todo...y no pienso permitir que nadie se interponga...

Jueves 5 de febrero de 2004

Aroa Nehring


End file.
